Game of Odds
by theseaisblue
Summary: Once upon a time when my world was sane and sweet, i dreamed about making the The Hunger Games. In these games teenagers will fight to death in an arena to survive. Sad part is only one comes out and twenty-four go in and only one comes out.
1. reaping- district 1- female

District 1- female

Katherine Lynne Saunders

Age- 16

My past is like a bad dream. You know you want to forget it, but it is always there, haunting and torturing you throughout life. I didn't want others to look at me and say 'Hey look! It's the mayor's daughter" everywhere I went. So two years ago I ran away and went to the streets as a sanctuary.

At the time, I was young and inexperienced about living on the streets where the gangs always roamed. Being 14, I was terrified of them. They were bigger, taller, and wielded weapons that could cut someone's throat that pissed them off. I tried to stay away as much as I could, but there was a time when there was no way I could have avoided it.

It was a year after living on the streets and a rough looking guy named Alex was following me. I didn't know what to do, but all I knew was I walking farther and farther away from the city, so no one would even hear me if I did scream for help. I think to myself of maneuvers I have seen people do; kicks, punches and I couldn't think of anymore, but even if I did, it would be useless against him.

I can see the gap between us closing and his pace is getting quickened. I hastily stopped and pivoted so I was facing him. I gathered all the courage I could and screamed at him "What the hell do you want with me? I would rather not be followed by someone like you, so you should go back from wherever you came from." Right after I was done screaming, I turned around and kept walking as if nothing happened, but he still followed me. I whirled around again, but this time I was pissed "Why are you still following me, I thought I told you to go." Surprisingly this time he answered calmly and said "You shouldn't use that tone with me. Do you know who you are talking to?" I do know who I am talking to, but I decide against it to tell him I know who he is, so I act dumb saying "no, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to? Why would I want to know someone who follows people down alleyways?"

The next thing is unexpected, but he sticks his hand in his pocket and grabs his knife and my heart sinks at the sight of the sharp, pointy blade. He comes at me with such speed, I just stand there acting stupid, but after a second I start moving. Alex was huge compared to me, he had to have been 17 years old and his muscles are toned. He was on top of me in a minute with the knife at my throat. We were so close together that I could feel his breath as he whispered in my ear the most chilling words I have ever heard in my life. "You should never talk to me like that. You hear me? You got attitude and I like that, so if you survive this test, my friends and I will come find you and make you one of us." He removed the knife and just as I think he is going to let me go he lowers it back down to my stomach and stabs me in the gut; then he leaves like nothing ever happened.

The pain radiates through my body and I fall to the ground. I look down at where he stabbed me, the wound was already oozing blood and I know that I will only have within the hour to live. I place my hand over the wound and put pressure on the wound hoping to stop the blood. I need to get help, but the only to get help is in the city and I'm far from it. I try to get up but collapse onto the brick walkway again. I try again, not wanting to give up and this time I manage to get up.

The pain is excruciating and the movement will probably make it bleed more, but my only chance for survival is in the city. No one really pays that much attention to me, it's not like they know they are looking at the mayor daughter, they just think I am some poor girl who lives on the street. I get to the gate outside of the city when I lose my footing and I trip onto the ground. When I hit the ground I start to feel the life inside of me fade along with the surroundings. I blink a couple times and slip into a deep sleep.

The next time I wake up, I am in an unfamiliar room in a bed. I take a quick glance around the room and notice a window across the room overlooking the city. I start to panic and think that Alex got me, but that thought ends when an old lady walks into the room. Her checks were rosy and I got this feeling I could trust her, but I'm not sure why though. She walks close to me and sits on the bed, patting my knee. I try to sit up but the pain from my stomach was too much to bear. "You gave me quite a scare. What's your name darling?" her sweet voice says to me. I think I can trust this lady and I tell her the truth and say "I'm Katherine Saunders." I guess she knows who I am because she gasps and then quickly asked "Wait are you the mayor's daughter that ran away?" So I nod my head yes in response.

After about a week later the old lady let me leave and I was glad, but I will never forget how kind she was to save me. I would have died if not for her. I walk throughout town as if nothing happened even though everything under the sun happened this past week. I got an apple and some bread and head back to my little shack that I found abandoned. I stop short when I see a tall, dark figure in the shack. I'm not sure what to do but once again I gather my voice and state "What do you think you are doing?" The familiar voice answers "Well I told you I would be back didn't I?" and he turns around and my heart drops. Alex is in my shack going through my stuff and this causes a spark inside of me to ignite.

Unable to find any words, he finally speaks "Well I see you are quiet today, aren't you? I also see that you are perfectly healthy." This time I am quicker to find my words and answer "well I don't owe any of that to you now, do I?" mocking his tone from before.

I don't care for this game he is playing and just straight out ask "ok, now why are you here?" He looks up at me and laughs "hey I could use someone like you with me and my friends. I saw the way you limped all the way into town. I want you with us." I couldn't even think of me being one of them. The thought repulses me.

"And if I object?" I ask now curious to see what he has to say. Alex comes close to me, which is a little too close for my liking and whispers "well we will have to kill you." I step far away from him so I can see him clearly and say "Fine. But just so you know I don't know anything about knives and fighting." He steps closer to me and says "that's ok; we teach all of our newbie's." I laugh and ask "what do you stab them all too?" He laughs at it and say quietly so I can only hear it "I only do that to people I like" and with that he was gone.

It's been over a year and the gang is like my family. I moved out of the shack and into the gang house. I guess it's cool and it's better than being called the mayor's daughter so I like it. Everyone here in District 1 is going to be preparing for the Hunger Games and I can still be entered but I don't think I want to because I like where I am now. It's just too bad we all have to go to this long drawn out ceremony. It's about 11 am and we all have to be there at 1 pm so we have time. I take a shower and get dressed into my favorite jeans and top. I didn't think it matter that much what I wear because it's not like I'm going into the games. I throw on my tennis shoes and my jean jacket and head out the door.

I walk to the group of 16 year old girls and feel under dressed but I don't care. I try to find the other gang members in the crowd but it's really crowded to see anyone. The crowd goes silent a bit and this year's escort walks onto the stage with our mentor Sue Maryfield. The escort starts talking about how it is an honor to be given such an amazing district. I zoned out half way through the speech and I didn't care because it is not like I am going into the games. I see some girl with a broken arm and a lame leg walk up onto stage. The sorrow and guilt fills up my chest for the poor girl. I would probably stand a chance but… I'm just not sure. Some feeling inside of me makes me want raise me hand though and scream and take the girl's place, so I could save her.

So I follow my gut feeling and shout "I volunteer!" All the people in the crowd look at me and I feel like I made a mistake, but it's too late now to take it back. When I walk up each of the steps to the welcoming arms of the escort I see Alex and he is shaking his head. I can imagine what he is thinking 'Kit. You could never keep your mouth shut, and now look where it got you' or 'Kit; you are an idiot for volunteering. You should have let the poor girl die.'

The escort asks for my name and I say it softly but she hears me. I think about the possible ways to win this game and all I need is one single thing… a knife.

Sponsor Points Questions-

Who is playing Joanna Mason I Catching Fire?- 10pts

Who plays Katniss, Peeta, and Gale in the Hunger Games? – 10pts

_ok so that was the first reaping!yay! well it took really long to write. please review(YOU GET POINTS BY REVIEWING) Oh and please pm me the answers to the questions if you want to get the points. _

_- annie_


	2. Reaping 2- District 5- Male

**_Hey. sorry i haven't updated lately. My teachers decided to give me alot of homework this entire past week...between all the essays and tests I couldn't update. I did write a little each night though, soo sorry if it is rushed. I have to still do my homework. I will probably update about twice a week...one around tuesday/wednesday and one on Sunday. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING...I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY and sorry i forgot some things/;/_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_~Annie_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

District 5- Male

Cross Roewell

Age- 16

You know when someone tells you things will get better, don't believe the, because they don't.

My life was turned upside down when I woke up in the middle of the night. It was a normal night, the sky was clear and you could see the billions of stars that illuminated the sky. I open up the window and stuck my head out to get a closer look at the stars, but I got distracted by the smell of something burning. I run into my hallway and was immediately bombarded with smoke and flames everywhere. I scream for my two sisters; Meredith and Halie, but the only thing that answered was the hot smoke against me face. I tried to get into their room but the door wouldn't open until I tried slamming into it. Both of my sisters were in their bed asleep. I go over to Meredith and shake her but she wouldn't wake up then I tried waking up Halie but she didn't move either. The sudden realization that they were probably be dead scared me but I refused to accept it. I drag both of their bodies down the steps and bring them out the door and right as I set both of them down, the house explodes.

My parents, both of my sisters, dead, are the words that I repeated again and again until the firefighters came and took me away. I am all alone in the world now, all of my money is gone, and my family is gone. When they all died, I felt a piece of me died and went with them. I was changed after that day.

I still have my friends even though I don't like talking to them that much after the fire. My friend Serena let me stay in her house and it's nice, but it's not my home. I miss my family way to much and more and more every day that passes, but I miss them especially today, on the reaping. Last year today I remember comforting my sisters saying that they weren't going to be picked and neither was I.

I look at my watch and see that it is almost time for the reaping. So I get my trousers from the make shift closet, which is really just a rack with no clothes. The trousers were the only thing I could afford after the fire since I had to buy all new things. I straighten out the legs of the pants and then brush all the wrinkles out of them. I look in the mirror and see how much I have changed in just one year and the circles under my eyes have become even darker against my skin. I tuck in my dress shirt and start walking toward the reaping. Serena must have left before me because I didn't see her before I left.

The walk was long and quiet, but within the past few minutes I have become uneasy and nervous. The thought of me being reaped roam around my head and scared the living life out of me. Yes, I am tall am muscular but besides that I don't think I would ever stand a chance. I reach a line of teenagers waiting to be logged in by the peace keepers. When I reach the front I hand the peace keeper my hand and they prick me with some sort of device. I slowly walk over to the 16 year olds and look around. Someone in this section could be picked. I could be picked.

The escort goes up onto the stage and starts bantering on about how it is truly an honor to be an escort and how she was sure that this year's tributes would be very promising. I look around. We all look starved and depressed, so I think that we will be everything but promising. She talks about the war and how we started over when the games were put into act. After she was done rambling on about the useless stuff I already know, she sticks her hand in the glass orb and plucks a name for the girl tribute. She calls the unlucky girl up and they shake hands. The escort then reaches in the glass orb for the boys and pulls out a single name.

"Cross Roewell "she announces to the district. Every bone in my body goes numb and I almost want to run away. She looks around eyeing everyone in the crowd, trying to search me out. I start walking up the stage and all eyes are upon me now. I look down at the marble steps which shiny from the early morning rain we had. When I reach the final step, she grabs my hand and pulls me up onto the stage and shakes my hand. The entire time while up on stage I was trying to stay calm, but I can't help but to cave into my feelings and if I happen to live through this, I will be lucky, but chances are I will end up just like my family.

o

o

o

_**hey soo i forgot to ask a question - Where is the hottest place on earth? 10 points**_

_**I will not be adding the points on the story...it is on my profile. and i will not have the sponsor system and tribute list up. so look on my profile. Thanks. xoxoxoxxox ~ annie**_

(Leemur35) 20 points

(Iris Blackstone) 10 points

(Crosel2001) 50 points

(ruetheday) 45 points

(Rileyanna) 10 points

(WhiteLightersEatCookies) 15 points

(wingsforlife) 15 points

(j17299) 10 points

(thatblondegirl130) 45 points

(sorcerers of the fake) 20 points

(TheOtherLachance) 15 points

(invader Lexi) 10 points

(LotsOf1magination) 15 points

(androidilenya) 20 points

(CalliLily) 35 points

(acciojubjubbird) 15 points

(JasNorden352) 10 points

( gleek) 10 points

(ILikePie99) 30points


	3. reaping 3- district 3- female

**_heyyy! soo I'm not sure if i will be able to update for a while because the east coast has this giant hurricane and i am going to get slammed with rain and wind and snow. soo chances are I won't have power for the week. So good bye electricity and my laptop. But...if I do have power i will make sure to update. Has anyone heard Taylor Swift's new album? I love the song trecherous but i think they are all good._**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW!_****_REVIEW!_****_REVIEW!_****_REVIEW!_****_REVIEW!_****_REVIEW!_****_REVIEW!_****_REVIEW!_****_REVIEW!_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

District 3 female

Wyn Samuela

Age- 15

"Wyn!" My simple name draws me back into reality. I follow the voice of my brother into the room next to me. "Wyn." He calls again.

I look down at him. He is tall, but he's in a wheel chair since the accident that scared his life. I was about 13 years old when it happened; I got a call while I was in school and ran home as fast as I could. I ran into my brother's room and see him in his bed with two doctors and my parents next to him. I remember calling out his name multiple times, but he never moved to look at me. I got so bad my parents had to drag me out of the room to let the doctors do their work. The pictures from the memory flash before my eyes. My brother's short auburn hair slicked back with sweat and his torso looked like it was torn up by a bear. The thought of his raw bloody skin made my stomach sick. My mom eventually told me that he was caught in the factory machine and it broke his spine in three places.

I was not an idiot; I knew that when someone broke their spine, the chances of that person ever walking again were very slim. The only way to get the best treatment is in the capital, and my family was ok money wise but spine surgery would cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. The sorrow for my brother's loss of mobility haunts me still today as he gets around by a wheel chair.

"Wyn? Are you even listening to me?" Bent said.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out." It was true I zoned out, I don't zone out a lot but on a day like today I was on edge, the feeling of the reaping was always uneasy, but today I felt very unnerved and jumpy.

"Can you help me into my reaping outfit?" Bent asked me nicely. Bent is 18 years old now and is still in the reaping so I help him get dressed and try to push the uneasy feeling in the gut of my stomach down.

After I help Bent into his suit, I get into my outfit. It's nothing fancy or special, since all our money goes toward Bent and his medication, I don't get a reaping outfit, so I wear my shorts and a white blouse. I tuck my bright red hair behind my ears and stare into the mirror with my green eyes staring back at me. '_I'm only 15 years old and I could be dead within 2 months if I get reaped. I can't get reaped because who would take care of Bent. No one would think twice about a boy in a wheelchair.'_ I think to myself.

I would never last that long in the games I think, I mean I can fight with my hands but not weapons. The only reason I can fight with my hands is because Bent. When he first had the accident, children all over the district made fun of him, and me I would get pissed, so I would go and beat them up. I know that beating a kid up is rash, but I took the words seriously when they talk about Bent. Bent is my older brother who is there for me for everything, and when he was in the accident I needed to be there for him. He was traumatized the first year without being able to walk. It destroyed him, and a lot of the time he wanted to give up, but he never did and he kept trying at life. I admire my brother and I take it very personally when people talk about him, it just isn't fair for him.

I walk out of my house with my brother in his wheel chair behind me. We don't talk on the walk, but I know he wants to talk about something. I stop walking and he slows down immediately. I look at him strange and he laughs. I keep walking, but the feeling is becoming stronger and I feel nauseous. We soon enter the front of the justice building and my brother and I get logged in, we say good luck to each other than separate. I walk solemnly to the 15 year old section.

The reaping always has that feeling in the air. It's hard to explain, I always thought it was everyone being nervous but now I don't think so, I feel that is more of a deep sadness that falls upon the entire district and makes them keep to themselves on the reaping days.

After about ten minutes, everyone arrived in the crowd and the feeling of sadness and anxiousness intensified greatly. The feeling only grew more when the quirky escort Monie gets up onto the stage. She strolls up to the microphone that will call an unlucky two unlucky people's names.

"Hello district 3, my name is Monie and I was so honored when I got the call to be the escort for this year's tributes." Her voice was loud and strident and it made me wonder if she had surgery on her vocal chords to get her voice to sound like that.

"As usual…Ladies first" she takes her long elegant fingers and dips them into the bowl and grazes a couple of names before she picks one. She unfolds the name and walks back up to the microphone. She looks over the crowd just once before she announced the name and said "Wyn Samuela!" Her voice echoes throughout the entire justice building, I feel all eyes on me now and slowly walk forward.

The stage seems so far away from me, but every step I take is one step closer to the arena and to my death. The next steps speed up when I enter the aisle and I am ushered by a couple peace keepers. I feel the whole world is watching me now as I walk onto the stage and shake Monies hand. The only thing that goes through my head is that I will have to kill people before I was swept away into the halls of the justice building.

_**Question-**_

_**I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?- 20pts! **_


	4. reaping 4- District 12- female

_**Hey! So i still have power, but probably not for long because the wind and rain is really picking up. You guys should see my window it makes these weird loud vibrating noises when it is really windy and its been doing that the entire day. hehehe I didn't read over this 2 times because i think the power is going to go out real soon because its getting really bad, soo i just uploaded.**_

_**Ok sooooo i got a mission for you guys. If I can get 50 reviews from this chapter i will add an extra 20 points on everyone's Sponsor system...sounds fair right? Only 13 **_**_reviews, COME ON GUYSSS!_**

**_So review!_**_** review! review! review!**_**_ review!_**_** review! review!**_**_ review! review!_**

**_And for all the people who were wondering. I will get to every tribute. It is random because i roll the dice to decide. _**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_Next is the Good-byes in the JUSTICE BUILDING! soo stay tuned_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

**_o_**

***Warning- Language***

District 12- female

Aurielles Rivers

Age- 13

I grip the girl's long, slender neck in my hands. My muscles strain under the force of strangling this obnoxious girl. _'I'm doing everyone a favor, getting rid of this girl'_ I thought, _'no one actually likes this girl. She is an intolerable bitch, who does not know when to shut her mouth up.' _She talked about my sister who died in the hunger games. Her death was bloody; she killed a tribute's alliance and the other tribute stabbed her so many times that I lost count, but the worst part was even after she was dead he still stabbed her. Margret was my only sister and now she is dead. She was skinny, and I knew she didn't stand a chance, but we all had hope that she could survive. When the girl started talking trash about her, I lost it. The girl doesn't think of other people but herself. I close my fingers around her neck, closing the airways. Her sharp nails are now digging into my skin on my nails, but I feel no pain but the loss of my sisters.

Her eyes are going dazed, but she is still fighting against me and her legs are flailing around trying to kick me. All I can think about is killing this bitch and killing her would make me happy. She flails her legs one last time and then her hands drop from my wrists. I drop her and she slumps onto the wet bricks of the road. She is slumped against the wall as if she is sleeping peacefully, but I know the truth. I look around gingerly, finally wondering if anyone saw me. In a window, a darkened shadow of a person is looking straight at me. Two men come running toward me, screaming at me. I automatically panic and punch them both knocking them both unconscious. My hand that punched the two men is now bloodied and in pain.

I run home as fast as I can and slam my front door closed and collapse on the wood floors of my foyer. The woman in the window and the two men saw me and now I am going to be executed. I run into my room and throw some clothes into my bag, hoping to run away from my disgusting, sorry life. I tie my bag up and run through the door into a group of people wearing white jump suits and holding guns. My heart instantly drops at the sight of the peace keepers and the thought of escaping instantly fades into the forgotten. I was taken into custody in a matter of minutes and shoved into a barred cell.

That was over a year ago and the capital never executed me. There is still a part of my head that thinks that the capital thinks that is would be better for me to have a gruesome, bloody death just like my sister, so they never bothered to execute me, all I know is that they said that I have mental problems and am not right in the head. I have a bad feeling about today's reaping though and I can picture this year's escort walking up and plucking my unlucky name out of the clear crystal bowl that houses millions of children's names from all over our district. The thought sends chills down my back, making every hair on my body stand straight up. After the incident, my parents wanted nothing to do with a known psychopath that kills people, so they disowned me and kicked me out of the house. My brother though, thank god, took me in. Of course I don't live there casually, I honestly think that he is scared of me, but I never know for sure because he acts friendly toward me. I never think that he would have killed the girl though in my situation. He might have beaten her up, but never would he kill a girl like I did. So maybe I am not sane. I lost all of my friends after I killed the girl. I can't really blame any of them for not wanting to be around me, they all probably think that I will lose my temper and kill them all. I don't regret myself killing the girl, because I had to do it for my sister.

I only have one hour left before the reaping, so I take a shower and try to scrub away the dirt and filth of the memory of Margret being murdered. When I am done taking a shower, I grab my towel and dry myself on before putting on my brown dress. I slip it over my head and brush all the wrinkles out of it, when it is all flat and nice it settles two or three inches above my knee. I grab my belt that was hanging on my desk chair and tie it around my waist. I fix my hair trying to smooth out all my stubborn fly-aways. When I am done I look at myself in the mirror. From my reflection you would never know I killed a person. My green eyes and dirty blonde hair would never be a dead give-away that I was a murder; I mean, look at all the kids in the arena, none of them fit the characteristics of real murders; they are all just children being forced to kill other children.

I slip on my tan sandals and grab an apple to eat on the way to the reaping. I start walking toward the justice building, but it is about a 20 minute walk because my brother lives in the poorest part of District 12 called the Seam. The Seam is all the coal miners and most of them are starving to death at this point. I'm not far from starving, we don't have that much food and I am very skinny as a result. I bite into the apple and the sweet, starchy taste practically melts in my mouth. After a few bites, the apple is done and the lingering tastes of its juices are all a distant memory in my mind.

I round the justice building front and go to the line of scared little teenage girls. _'They have nothing to even be scared about, they will not get picked, I am going to be picked.' _I think to myself as the line gets closer and closer. I give the peace keeper my hand and he put this square white object to my finger and then presses a button. The feeling didn't hurt that much but it was uncomfortable. I walk toward the 13 year olds, when most of them see me they move farther away from me, so they don't have to be next to me.

The Mayor walks up on stage and introduces this year's escort and on cue the escort walks onto the stage.

"Hello District 12, I am Rosie and I will be this year's tribute's escort. Before I draw the names I brought a tape from the capital to show you." Rosie says into the microphone. The movie started, but I don't really pay attention to it because they have been playing the same movie for as long as I could remember. Once the movie ends she reaches into the glass crystal bowl and grabs one name. One name that chances are it is mine, because I know the capital. She walks back to the microphone and announces the name clear so everyone could hear it and says "Aurielles Rivers!"

I see some people around me snicker and mutter "She gets what she deserves" under their breaths. I walk up the stage, I wasn't sure what I expected, I mean I had some feeling that I would eventually go into the games, but I was always hoping that I was wrong about my gut feeling.

I take one step at a time. Each step meaning a different thing; for my sister, for my family even though they don't talk to me, for myself, showing every they were wrong, and most of all that I can show myself that I can come out of this alive. I shake Rosie's hand, but I see the disgust in her eyes from me, which makes me think she knew about me in advance. Even if she did, I don't care because I am going to win this thing, regardless.

o

o

o

_**Question**_

_**I thought this one was cute-**_

_**At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they? - 20 pts**_


	5. Good byes 1- District 11- female

**_heyyyyy. sooo i just got my power back yesterday. yayayyyyy for power! It was over a week without power. it was soooo gross. It was freezing and dark. But...We are getting a horrible snow storm that is supposed to hit us tomorrow night, and my power is very fragile so we probably will loose power again. sad life, Right?_**

_**Also, this is the first good bye so you have 3 more byes. yay! You guys don't get the 20 pts from the last chapter mission because you didn't reach 50 reviews. But if you get to 50 this time..i will give you 10 extra points to everyone! yayyyy**_

_** REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_**_REVIEW!REVIEW!_**_**REVIEW!**_

o

o

o

o

o

o

****GOOD BYES 1****

District 11- female

Piper Blue

Age 18

* * *

I look at the crowd one last time before I turn around and walk down the halls of the justice building. As I am walking down the expensive wallpapered walls of the hallway, I feel that every breath I take, the walls are closing in on me and trapping me. I am then pushed into a tiny, small room and the door closes behind me.

The room is furnished with an expensive leather couch and on instinct I sit down on it. I stand up and look out the window and see the stage of the justice building. I can see everyone leaving and I long for the freedom to be able to leave, but I can never leave now, they will never let me out of their sights. I turn around when I hear a knock at the door and see the door slowly open and a small figure walks in. I can see her one last time before I go into the arena. Her eyes are red and puffy looking from crying, seeing my niece, Melanie makes me want to cry just looking at her. She runs into my arms and hugs me tight.

"Melanie." I bend down so I am eye level with her. "It's alright; I'm going to make it home; I won't ever to leave you, never." What I say makes her cry even more. Everyone in her life left her. Her mother, her father; both of them are dead just like mine. When my parents died, I went to live with my sister Poppy and Melanie. Poppy was in a abusive relationship and her boyfriend ending up taking a knife and slitting her throat open, her father was shot by the peace keepers for killing Poppy. He deserved dying but it was a horrible thing to hear the gun shots being fired. I look at her green eyes which are glossy and hug her tighter, trying to stop her from crying.

She leans back and looks at me "You have to win. Don't leave me." I hug the six year old in my arms and smooth her snow white hair on her head and whisper in her ear "I will never leave you and when I come back, it will be you and me living together in a new, big giant house." This makes her laugh because, it is her dream to live in a big house, and she always says she feels like a princess when she is in one because the house is as big as a castle to her. I put my hands on her cheeks and wipe away the tears right as the peace keepers walks in.

"Your time is up" he looks at me and says very formally. I nod signaling that I understand, I look back at Melanie who is hysterically crying now. I hug her one last time and she holds my hand tightly and puts something in it and then the peace keeper came and took her away from me. '_That was the last time I will ever see Melanie if I don't win, so I have to win. I will win. I'm small but and means that I am most likely to be underestimated, I'm good with throwing knifes and daggers from my work in the fields. I can win this thing and I will win.'_ I think to myself. I look down at the small object that was placed in my hand. I study it closely and understand what it is. It's a lily flower. Melanie and I used to have fun and talking about buying a house of our own once I saved up enough money, we would have all types of flowers at the house, but Melanie only wanted lilies, so I said she could plant as many as her little heart desired. I touch the small clay petals of the flower, remembering the found memory.

My thoughts are interrupted by another knock and another person enters the room. Billie. One of my closest friends, she is insane sometimes but I love her. I go and hug her.

"I should have volunteered for you. That should be me." She starts crying. I hug her again, trying not to cry myself. I look at her and I know she would have as much of a chance as me probably, she always wanted to win the games and live in the big house and eat food every night. "No, you shouldn't have. I would never let you. You are my friend and you have been though everything with me. I would rather it be me than you." I say to her, but she disagrees and shakes her head. "Just get home alive. I won't be able to take it if you didn't. Who would I go to, if I wanted to talk trash about someone if you are not there? It won't be the same." I laugh at her comment because she is always talking about someone.

"I already said this to Melanie, but I will be coming home. No doubt about it. So save all your talking for me." I say back to her and hug her again. I am going to miss everyone when I am gone. I want to cry, but I can't and I won't, at least not till I am in private. If I cry people will see me as weak and I am far from weak.

She cries even more but manages to get out "I know, but come home." Her sobs are now really making me want to cry with her, but I can't. She hugs me again and the peace keeper comes in and breaks us apart and she leaves crying. I sit back down waiting for more of my friends to come.

The next time the door opens is when John and Jim come in. They instantly come and hug me. I am showered in "sorrys" from both of them. Neither of them is crying which I am grateful for because I am not sure if I could take anymore crying. John speaks up and says "You are going to try, you are aren't you?" His question actually annoys me and I snap back "What type of question is that. Of course I'm going to try; I am not going to die without a fight. I won't." He smiles, laughs, and then says "Good, because I was worried you were going to go all peaceful on us. You have to come home." Jim sits there quietly and I look at him. I can see the sorrow in his eyes and for a second I feel the sorrow that he feels.

"Jim, I'm defiantly coming home. It is going to be fine" I say to him and he nods. I know that he doesn't believe me, but I will come home. After a minute of silence, the peace keeper opens the door and John and Jim stand up giving me hugs. They both walk forward, but Jim turns around and utters just loud enough so I can hear him "Please try. You have to" and he leaves right after it. I sit on the couch and look at the lily in my hand again and am motivated to make it through the games, which I will be the winning tribute for this year's game.

Question-

You saw me where I never was and where I could not be. And yet within that very place, my face you often see. What am I? 15 pts


	6. Good byes 2- District 8- male

_Hey everyone. sorry i haven't updated in a while. My life has been pretty chaotic with all that's been going on. Plus school has been giving me essays to write and labs to type and its just horrible. And i am so sorry that i have no time and that this is a little on the short side._

_HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! Soo is anyone going Black Friday shopping? I am and i am so excited. I hope you all have wonderful thanksgivings._

_**We reached 50 reveiws! yayyy. Thank you guys soo much. You are the best.**_

* * *

District 8- Male

Name- Miso Cypress

Age- 15

The door closes, and the room instantly feels like it is one billion degrees. I walk slowly in a trans-like state to the window. I pry the window open and the cold air brushes against my face. I breathe in large gulps of air, trying to collect myself. I stand up for a minute and look around for a chair and the one I find is a dark fancy wooden chair and I pull it up to the window. I lean my head on the window sill, outside the justice building, people walk back to their homes with relieved looks on their faces.

I doubt anyone will miss me besides my family; I'm not real big on the social aspect of life. In school I just sit and work, no talking, just learning. No one bothers me, occasionally I will get picked on, but it doesn't bother me that much because I have my sister and father. My sister is the complete opposite of me; she's outgoing, confident, and basically anything that I'm not. She has a life in front of her and me? Well, I don't see anything in the future for me now.

I am shaken out of my dream world to see my father staring back at me. His grey eyes are saddened and red. I stand up and embrace my father. I know it will be the hardest on him if I do die in the arena, I mean for my sister it will be hard, but my father already lost the love of his life, so how is he going to take his only own son dying.

He backs away from me and I see my sister sitting on the couch across from me. It's obvious that she has been crying because her face and eyes are red. I walk up to her and hug her, not much for her but for myself.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before someone actually speaks, but when they do its right to the point. "You are going to have to try to win, you have to. I can't protect you there Miso. I'm sorry" my sister cries, her sobs becoming louder and louder.

The realization of what she says actually hits me. I don't have any friends at home, the chances of me finding allies are slim and without allies I'm not getting home. Kiara has protected me all her life and I should try to give her words of hope for her own good.

"I am going to try my best to come home, even if it means having to kill someone." I say back to her over her chocked sobs. My father just sits their unsure of what to say, and the silence is killing me. I grab my father's hand and pull him to a corner of the room, so Kiara wouldn't hear us.

"Father, you have to believe me, I will come home. For your own good and for Kiara's, try to act strong. Do it for me?" I ask him and he nods. I can tell my father is having a hard time taking this in and I know that these next few weeks for both of them are going to be the hardest in their lives.

My sister outstretches her arm in front of me and I follow it to what lays in her palm. She was clutching my teddy bear from when I was a kid. Any hope of me not crying was now impossible. The bear stood for so much for me, hope, love, strength. And I'll need strength in the next few weeks.

Soon my hands find the familiar soft fabric of the worn, ratty teddy bear from my childhood. My mother, who came down with an infection shortly after I was born, passed away; leaving me with my sister and my Father. I don't remember my mother at all; I just know that she gave me the teddy bear when I was born and that she loved me very much,

I finger over the ridges in the corduroy on the old bear. It's the last thing that I have to remember her by. I know its ugly looking now, with its one eye and juice stains from lunch time as a kid, but I cling to it for a mere memory of my mother that will never come. I'm 15 years old now and it's been 14 years and 320 days since I have seen my mother. Every day I have is a day that my mother never got to have. I think a lot that mother dying was my entire fault, but my father says I had nothing to do with it.

But now none of that matters now since I was reaped. I hug both my father and my sister tight, I was afraid if I let go I would never see them again and which in retrospect was true. A moment later I was torn apart by a peace keeper and he shoved them out of the room. Now it was just me and my bear, but I guess that how it always was and always will because I know that the chances of me getting out alive are very slim.

QUESTION-

To get in the holiday season...

When was the first thanksgiving in America?- 20pts (the first person that sends the answer gets 10 extra points)


	7. Good byes 3- District 4- male

_heyy...so i had free time today. I may update tomorrow because I may be free again. so yay! _

_This is the 3rd good bye so next time is the 4th good bye- hope you all enjoy it. _

_I honestly love Max's character. Sorry for typos too, I was rushing to proof read it._

_Thanks again for all the people who read this, you guys are amazing._

_SOO... and how was your thanks giving?_

**Please REVIEW!Please REVIEW!Please REVIEW!Please REVIEW!**

* * *

District 4- male

Max Carters

Age- 14

In a matter of minutes my life was changed, everything of what I had left was being ripped from me. I didn't have much to begin with. Before I was reaped, I lived with my grandfather in the victor village, who was a previous victor from another year, but a couple years ago he became ill and passed away.

About a week after he passed, we got a knock on the door. We weren't expecting anyone since it was early in the morning. My mother answered the door. Her knuckles turning white on the door knob as the people at the door were talking to her. I was on the stairs trying to listen, but it was hard to hear over the outside noises of car engines. I made out a few things; like they were talking about a job and how they had no choice, but it made no sense. The men at the door shook my mother's hands and left, and as they left the noise of car engines faded as well.

My mother turned to me, her face pale and her eyes red as if she was about to cry. I had never seen my mother cry, even when grandfather died or my own father. The look on my mother's face was all too clear, the desperation showing through her thin shell she tried to put up, so I wouldn't see her cry. After a minute or two, my mother locked herself in her room the entire day and didn't come out till the next morning. She talked to me with such a sweet voice as if nothing had happened, but my brother Rice and I knew something was up.

I remember the words she said as she sat me and my brother on the couch. Her voice was shaking as she said "The people yesterday…"her voice chocked but she continued trying to hold herself together "they are kicking us out of the victor village since grandfather passed. So we are going to leave, but I am not sure where we are going, but I'll find out."

It's been a little bit over 2 years since we were kicked out. My brother found a job making fishing nets, and we can barely afford to pay rent for the little one bedroom shack. For the first year, we were on the streets, starving. A lot of the time, we had to steal food to survive. We did anything we could to survive, and I guess that just what I am going to have to do in the arena.

The peace keepers swarmed around me and soon they locked me in a small confined room after I was reaped. I run my hand along the beige wall and onto the stained wooden desk. It amazes me that people can live like this when people like my family and I are starving on the streets. The wood is warm and smooth, and I wonder how much it cost them to buy it. You see? Nice wood like this is very rare and expensive when you are poor. You are lucky to have a kitchen table to eat on, let alone a desk. My little shack now has a table that is about to fall apart, a rusty old sink and one small bed to sleep on and the wood floor planks are coming up and the roof is leaking water when it downpours, but at least we have a roof over our head. Since the rent uses most of our money we are without food a lot, so I go to bed with pains in my stomach as if my stomach is burning from the inside out, but I got used to my life and accepted the fact that I will never go back to the victor village, that was until now. Maybe I will stand a chance in the arena, and when I come home I can have my house back.

The thought entices me to fight all I got in the arena and it is not like I have a choice, it's either kill or be killed and I would rather kill. The thought is interrupted when the door swings open and slams against the wall so hard I'm sure it left a dent in the wall. In the door was the peace keeper that brought me in here and said "You have five minutes" and shoved a girl in the room.

I look at the girl and replay all the things that happened between us. Our first kiss, the days we spent at the beach teaching her to fish and the days we spent doing nothing but day dreaming. Her dark green eyes shine with tears and I open my arms for her. She runs into them and wraps her arms around my back and clings to me for all its worth. I smooth her dark brown hair back on her head and whisper calming things in her ear as she cries on my shoulder.

Jasmine crying means things are usually bad, because she is very tough and she rarely cries, but when she does it is usually because someone died, but in this, case I haven't died…at least not yet. She stops her sobbing and looks me in the eyes "I haven't said this before because I was afraid of what you would say, but I love you. I just had to say it because I may not see you again" she says and I think _'she waits for me to get reaped to say that? I mean I am glad she said it, but there is so much time that we still have to spend together. I have to come home and if not for my family than I would come home for her in a heartbeat.' _

I kiss her again and say straight out, not afraid of how insane I may appear "I love you too, and going into the arena will not change that, ever. I am going to come home, you remember that." The thought of leaving her for good makes anger inside of me come alive. How could the capital do this to me? When something good comes along, I get reaped and I won't get to see Jasmine anymore. The peace keeper slams the door open again and comes to us, I kiss Jasmine again on the lips for as long as I could until the peace keeper rips her away from me.

The loneness soon engulfs me and I dread going into the arena with no on by my side. I will be all alone and the thought of killing innocent children appall me, but I don't have a choice if I am coming home. The door swings open for the third time and my mother and brother come in. My brother seems to be alright emotionally but my mother is a wreck. This time though, she doesn't put a wall up and hides her feelings; and it was obvious she was crying for quite a long time before she came here. I hug them both and sit back down.

"So, you have to find a trident. You know how to fish a little; it's your best bet." My brother states and it's true the trident probably is my best bet because I know how to fish a little.

"Yeah I know, but it is going to be harder than that Rice. It wouldn't be that easy." I say back annoyed that he would imply that it would ever be that easy. It never is easy and neither is my life.

"Ok, but regardless. You. Have. To. Try. If not for us, than do it for Jasmine. She needs you more than you think." He says back eagerly. I think over what he said. I would try regardless, but I wouldn't just try for Jasmine, I would try for everyone. For me, for Jasmine, for Rice, for mother, for Grandfather, and for all the things I stand for.

"I'm trying for everyone and I'm not going down without a fight. I don't quit that easily." I say back. My mother now seems a little bit more at rest and has probably accepted the fact that I will not come home, but I will not accept it myself because once I accept my fate I wouldn't stand a chance against any other tributes.

The peace keeper soon comes in and takes both of them without letting me give them a hug good-bye, but I won't need it because I am coming home.

* * *

Question-

what continent has the most poisonous species?- 25 points


	8. Good byes 4- District 4- female

**_heyy...ok so i give you permission to hate me. I apologize. I have been so busy. We put up the Christmas tree last weekend, than i had my friends birthday. School has been a pain to, i really am trying. I WILL FINISH THIS, i have the next chapter already typed, if i don't have time. _**

**_I am sorry for taking so long to update once again._**

**_THIS IS THE FINAL GOOD BYE- NEXT IS THE TRAIN RIDES._**

**_ENJOY_**

**_-Annie. xoxoxoxoxo_**

* * *

District 4 female

Paige Halliwell

Age- 17

It's like a giant board game and I can win those easily. It can't be that much harder than a board game, all I have to do is use my head and I will win. My life was strict before, so I see going into the hunger games as freedom.

I am escorted into a small room. The room had two burgundy velvet couches and one long wooden coffee table, even though we won't be drinking coffee at all. I walk around it once trying to get adjusted to my surroundings and what happened. My name was reaped out of the thousands of name that could have been reaped. My name. Not someone else's, mine.

I'm not nervous; it's just a simple game that I need to outsmart to win. I just have to come up with a plan to win. I have read so many books about how the human brain works and thinks that I know how people think and will probably move in the arena. My sister, Piper actually calls me "the Pager" because I read so many books, sometimes I will lock myself in my room with a book and not come down till I finished it. When I would read, I usually escaped my life and lived in the book, but I doubt I could do that now. If it did I would end up dying and I didn't just get this far in my life to give up.

The door opens abruptly and knocks me out of my past memories and with them my hopes as well. My mother and Piper and my "Step- Father" enter the confined, small room, and my sister runs and gives me a strangling hug. I wrap my hand around her and try to forget everything that happened.

"You better come back." Piper says again as she always has when she is telling me to do something. She is only older than me by one whole minute and she thinks that, that one minute can give her permission to boss me around. She has always been like that to me, and after a while I got used to it, being bossed around, always going second, it was just second nature to me.

"You always tell me to do stuff, and I always do, so I am going to come back. I read so many books on how people work and how they think when under pressure, I know more about people and that can give me an advantage over everyone. People may underestimate me and think I am weak and helpless, but I am not to be underestimated." I respond and she smiles because she knows that I secretly hate it when she tells me to do stuff.

"I know, and you always do such a good job picking out my clothes, so when you are gone for a couple months, who will help me with my clothes." What she says really makes me laugh because, it's true, my sister has the worst fashion sense imaginable, so a lot of the time I lay her clothes out for her so she looks somewhat acceptable.

"Well, you are just going to look horrendous for the months while I'm gone." I joke around with her a lot like this. One time last year at her party she had wine out and I switched her wine with a liquid that makes you throw up. She knew right away that I switched them, and after she threw up, she told mother and I was locked in my room for the night, but it was still worth getting in trouble for it. I still laugh about it today.

"I'll miss you when you're gone." She says and hugs me again. I know she is trying to be strong for my sake but I'm not the crying type, I am more of the person who will try to figure out something that will help me, rather than crying about it. I let go of her and walk over to my mother who has no emotion painted anywhere on her face and I doubt she even cares if I die in the arena.

"Mother" The words escape my mouth and I don't want to look vulnerable and helpless like a little girl, I have to look like I have everything together and that I am confident. If I don't, I will be a target for the other tribute. She hugs me tight, almost suffocating me in her arms.

"You are going to do great, just remember that I have faith in you, no matter what happens." She whispers in my ear, and I feel a little bit of my old mother coming through the boring shell she put up when she married my "step-father". I nod so she knows I heard, but don't actually say anything because I was slightly terrified that I would let my cover down and start to act nervous.

I walk over to my "step-father" and he shows no emotion as well. I know for a fact that he never liked me from the beginning and that he really only like Piper. He shakes my hand and I shake it back not wanting to act rude. Him and I, we don't really talk, and we don't understand each other, so there is nothing ever to talk about. When he married my mother, everything I knew changed and the new life was boring and strict. I hated it, there seemed to be a rule about everything. No talking at dinner, no looking in the mirror, and no celebrating birthdays; I was slowly going insane living like that.

The peace keeper soon crept in unnoticed and pulled us apart. He shoved them all out of the room; I didn't really even get to say a real good bye. The knowledge of that weighs my heart down, and it soon feels like it's in my stomach.

The door opens again and in the middle of it was Alanze. My sweet Alanze. I run to him and kiss him for as long as I could before we break apart. He hugs me tight so we are so close I can feel his heart beating in his chest. My eyes find his pained dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for this happening to you." I say to him. I know it should be the opposite way around and him saying sorry for me, but I feel really guilty that I am putting him through this misery.

"Don't talk like that. You had nothing to do with your name being reaped. It's not your fault" He says back to me, trying to comfort me and I know he is right but I still feel so guilty. I lean in between the spot where his shoulder meets his neck and just stand there for what seems like an eternity being in his arms. With his arms wrapped around me, I feel whole and protected, but he won't be there with me in the hunger games, I will be all alone and by myself with no one to protect me.

"I am going to start asking people for money, so I can get you things you need in the games. I need you and I can't let you die." He whispers into my ear and his words ground me, making me believe him. With my knowledge and the money being raised, I will stand a chance. I have to, that is if I make it passed the blood bath. I am a fast runner and I should be able to make it.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." I say to him and hug him tighter. His hand wrap around my lower back, pulls me closer to his chest and pulls me into a kiss. My mouth mixes with his, and we kiss until the peace keeper comes and splits us apart. Alanze elbows the peace keeper in the face and tries to stay with me, but more peace keepers just come in. Alanze is shouting absurdities at them and was eventually punched in the face by one of the peace keepers. I push one of the peace keepers who shoves me back without effort and that gets Alanze even madder. I was screaming at them and asking them to stop but my voice was ignored and it was like I wasn't even there. After a minute of chaos Alanze was dragged out of the room, and I was left in silence with my thoughts swirling around my head.

The door slams open; the peace keeper has a bright red mark on his face. I'm guessing he was the one that Alanze elbowed in the face, and I hope it hurt the peace keeper. The peace keeper seems angry and he shoves another person in.

"Lexi!" I say excitedly and run to her.

"I'm so sorry." She says than she hugs me. I know she really means it, because she never lies to me, she has been my friend since I could remember and we have gone through everything together.

"It's alright, I got this, I'll be fine in the arena. Don't worry about me." I say to her, trying to sound convincing. She nods and laughs.

"Alanze and I have already decided that we are going to raise money for you. So you have an advantage over the other tributes." She says and perks up a bit.

"I owe you guys." I really do owe them; I will be in debt to them forever as long as I live.

"You can pay it off when you come back, then you can take me shopping" She jokes and I now that's what she really wants, but the thing is she would never accept it.

"Deal. I will take you shopping when I get back." I laugh and hug her again. The door opens again and two peacekeepers step in.

"Times up." I look up at the peace keeper with the bruise on his face.

"No, it's not. It has only been like one minute." I respond.

"Well you should have thought of that before your boyfriend decided to punch me in the face." He smirks at me.

"You deserved it." I respond with a lot of heat and anger in my voice. After I said it, the peace keeper roughly grabbed Lexi by the arm and hauled her out of the room. Once again I was left alone, but in my mind I had my sister, my boyfriend, and my best friend by my side, even when I was physically all alone.

* * *

**_once again i am sorry. _**

**_here is the question-(first person get 30 points) I will do this every time now!_**

**_What gets wetter as it dries? -20 points_**


	9. Train Rides 1- District 7- male

_**Heyy, to make up for the long wait yesterday i posted again today. I am sorry that this chapter is not as good as the others. I had a hard time wanting to write, but i forced myself to. Sorry for misspellings too. **_

_**Thanks for all who reveiwed last time, and i promise i will try to write more and write better chapter. **_

_**Thanks again-**_

_** - Annie xoxoxoxox**_

* * *

Name- Zeus Teddy Judes

District 7- Male

Age 16

I feel all eyes on me as I board the train to the capital. I never would have thought that my name would be reaped, but it was and now I will be shipped to the capital to play their stupid, bloody games. I will probably be underestimated because of my height, but I have determination to win and that is all that counts.

The first room I see is the dinning cart and my eyes instantaneously find the glorious capital food. In the corner of the room is a chocolate fountain and I run my hand through the dark, liquid heaven and stick my fingers in my mouth. The chocolate immediately melts in my mouth and leaves me wanting more. I stick my finger in again and let the chocolate run over my hands. Chocolate is a rare indulgence for me, and I seldom ever get to have it because it costs so much money.

I remember for my birthday, the parents that adopted me gave me a chocolate birthday cake and I thought it was the best thing in the world. When I was younger I ran away from my real parents. I don't remember much of my old parents, but what I do it is horrible and I'm glad I ran away. One time when I was about two years old I remember my real father hitting my mother and another time I recalled being so hungry that I must have been starved for two or three days. I was found wandering the streets and thrown into the adoption agency, about a week or what felt like a week or two I was adopted by Brayydhen and Delilah. This is the first time since I was adopted that I felt mentally and physically far from them.

I walk through the carts some more and come across an old grand piano. My hand and fingers instantly find the familiar wooden keys. The years of practice makes playing come back naturally to me and I start to play a complex song. I start to get really into the song and loose my mind into the sound of the music.

After what seems like 30 minutes I walk out of the room and attempt to find my bed room so I could sleep a little. With a little help from a young girl avox, she has her blonde long hair tightly braided in one braid that falls over her shoulder. The girl looks to be about 15 years old and I automatically feel guilty because she is trapped being a servant and there is nothing she could even do to fix that. I nod and say thank you, then enter my sleeping chamber.

The room is very state of the art even for a bedroom in a train. I look out the spotless glass window of the room and see all the trees fly by the window and turn into small green blobs in the distance. I sit down on the bed and kick my shoes off my feet and daze off; forgetting everything that will happen in the next weeks to come.

When I wake up, the sun is just about to set. My stomach growls and an empty feeling begins to over take my stomach; I remember that I hadn't eaten anything for dinner, so I walk to the dinning cart. The food is still out on all the nicely, carved tables, so grab a lamb leg and some yellow looking macaroni. The dinning cart attendant says the yellow looking pasta is what they call macaroni and cheese, from what it looks like, I don't think it will be very appetizing but I take some anyway. On my way to the table, Arell, my other district partner knocks her shoulder into mine causing me to drop my plate. The white ceramic plate shatters on the floor, sending many minuscule pieces in every direction on the floor. Arell laughs and keeps walking, not even looking back or helping me pick up the plate.

Of what I have seen of Arell, I don't like her at all. I knell down on the floor and start to pick up the shattered pieces of the plate, but soon the avox girl from before comes and helps me clean it up. She sweeps up all the remnants of the plate, and I feel as if my life shattered into a million pieces as well.

I grab another plate and grab another plate of food. I can't believe Arell, she hasn't even talked to me ever and she didn't even say sorry when she broke my plate. I apologize again to the avox and eat my food in peace.

I hear a faint sound of a television in the distance and go over to the entertainment cart. The door opens without effort and I walk in and see the television on with no one there. I sit down in the chair and I focus on the television and soon realize that they were airing my reaping. I see myself walk up to the stage and shake hands, I was smiling and you would never know that I was freaking out in the inside. I am a good actor and I can portray myself well when it comes to my feelings. The only chance I may actually have in winning the games is to portray myself as strong willed and that I know what I am doing. If I don't… well I might not make it home to my family.

_Family_. The word means so much to me, what are they doing now? Are they sitting at their couch, watching the same television program as me? The thought of my adopted parents who I realized now were always my real parents, it just took me 14 years to appreciate them as my true parents. I have to come home, I don't care what it takes and I will do whatever it has to take to come home.

* * *

**_also no question this time...i couldn't think of one. sorry._**

**_If you want points...please review _**


	10. Train Rides 2- District 2- female

_**heyyy. i had 30 minutes, so i wrote a little. Yes i know it is short, and i am soooooo sorry. This was all i had time to write.**_

_**it is short but it is very important! (kinda, i dont know.)**_

_**This is train ride number 2! yayyyyy. **_

_**I will try to update again this week, hopefully. depending on my homework.**_

_**thank you all again soooooo much for all your support and love.**_

_**You mean the world to me. **_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

_**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THE SANDY HOOK CHILDREN AND ADULTS WHO LOST THEIR LIVES ON FRIDAY DECEMBER 14, 2012.**_

_**REST IN PEACE EVERYONE. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LOVED AND REMEMBERED.**_

_**PLEASE KEEP EVERYONE IN YOUR HEARTS AND PRAYERS IN THIS TERRIBLE TIME.**_

* * *

Parker Szerio

District 2- female

Age 17

I board the train with all my confidence on my sleeve, wanting everyone to know that I am ready for these games. I have been waiting for these games all my life. I trained my but off, 7 days a week to be able to volunteer, everyday of the year I had hard core training. Between the throwing axes at the targets and my running for agility and my hand and hand combat skills, I am a deadly weapon for anyone who stands in my way.

The train district 2 was assigned was mediocre and it wasn't anything like my house. My father is the mayor of our district, so we were never short of any money and I was given anything I wanted. I was honestly spoiled and I know it, my mother was not approving of my father spoiling me, but she doesn't have a say because my father is the mayor and has all the power in their relationship.

I walk through the tedious dining cart and look at all the food. The food is amazing, even for me, who has as much food as I want and have tried all different types of food. The food that entices me the most is this thing called an éclair, with its chocolate frosting draped elegantly over its delicious sponge-like cake. My mouth waters just looking at it and I lift the glass lid off of the platinum plate. My fingers find the creamy heaven and it dissolves in my mouth with only a couple bites. I only get to eat éclairs on my birthday once a year, so eating one not on my birthday is a real treat for me.

I find the entertainment cart next and see they have a small flat screen. For a poor person in district 2 it would be huge, but once again, I just find it mediocre. I grab the remote control from the coffee table and I scroll through the channels. After a few moments I find the re-airing of the reapings.

I see district 1's tributes, both the male and female look deadly and would kill anyone one the site with their look of determination. District 2, well that's me, I see me walk up on the stage with my head held high and the look of proud determination painted all over my face. The other male tribute for my district looks strong-minded as well. I hear a cough behind me and I turn around to see him.

"You're watching the reapings?" his voice was deep and demanding. He was wearing a tight grey tee shirt that cuts off right at his muscular shoulder, so all his arm was exposed. His muscles were so big and I knew he was going to be hard to kill; so the only other option was that we would have a truce and not kill each other. But how I am going to do that? I have no idea how I would be able to manage it.

"Yeah, I'm on district 3 now." I say back to him in response; then he sits down next to me.

I start to think about how I could manipulate him to get viewers. I could flirt with him and have the support of the viewers. He could have a girl friend too, but I don't care as long as I get to live. At this thought I move closer to him, close enough where our legs and arms were touching. He looks at me and I stare deep into his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, the intense blue of his iris is almost blinding. I lean in like I was about to kiss him and whisper to him "We could make a good team; you and me together could be unstoppable."

I get up and walk away quick enough so he doesn't have time to respond to my statement. After I am out of the room, I look back in just for a second and I see him looking down on the couch as if he was thinking. '_Good. Now he is going to think about me, but next time I am going to have try harder if I want my plan to work.' _I think to myself as I walk back to my room.

* * *

_**ONCE AGAIN PLEASE KEEP THE SANDY HOOK VICTIMS IN YOU HEARTS AND PRAYERS.**_

If you put a coin in an empty bottle and insert a cork into the neck of the bottle, how could you remove the coin without taking the cork out or breaking the bottle? - 15 points


	11. train rides 3- district 6- male

_**heyyy everyone! i hope you all had an amazing holiday. I have been really busy, and i am sorry if i wasn't here because i got a new dog and he is sooooooo cute. its a yellow lab.**_

_**sorry for all my horrible mistakes, I am just so tired because my dog likes to keep me up at night. **_

_**thank you for all who reviewed and has been reading and putting up with my horrible writing. I do think i have gotten better since the beginning. **_

_**I will gladly take any writing tips. **_

_**Thanks again so much!**_

_**-Annie xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

Stewert Cotton

District 6- male

Age 14

* * *

I collapsed on the hard, cold wooden surface of my bed chamber with the coldness of the wood almost soothing against my skin. For once, I let everything out, all my emotions run free and I didn't care if anyone saw me cry.

The reality of my situation soon sinks in and I accept my fate. Everything I have always known will be gone. I didn't even get to say good-bye to my family properly. My parents just stood in the room with a grim look on their faces and didn't even try to calm me down. There will be no way I will ever be able to live through this. My vision starts to get blurry as my tears flow freely down my face.

I walk over to the mirror in the bathroom and seriously look at myself. All I see is a scared, little, scrawny boy who doesn't have any chance of winning. The boy in the reflection wipes at his red, swollen dark brown eyes and runs his shaking hands through his crimson hair. I have always been good at school and was always considered the smartest in my class, but this isn't the same, reading and fighting are two different things. I won't even get to make it past the blood bath, that's if I am lucky; and chances are, I will be done in a matter of seconds.

The desolation soon fades and anger overpowers it. Rage runs through my blood and I start to blame people I love and care about for what has happened to me. '_It is my parents fault, they were rich enough to send me to training. But No, instead they had to pay for my stupid piano and school lessons. Look what good all that did, I could really use spelling when someone is about to sink a knife into my abdomen.' _I couldn't stand looking at myself in the mirror and slam my fist into the glass until the mirror shatters, breaking into a million pieces. I glance at the wood floor and see all of the shinning specks of the glass glistening in the light. I look at my hand that did the damage to the mirror. It was badly cut and the blood started to coat the top of my knuckles. I stare at my hand and watch my blood be dispersed over the top of my knuckles and closer to my wrist with every minute that passes.

I probe the raw bloody skin and pick out the large shards of glass from in my hand. The raw skin burns with the touch of air and I wince when I turn the faucet on over my hand. The water runs over my bloodied hand and the water turns pink underneath it. I look through the wooden cabinets in search for any medical supplies but find none. So, instead I grab a spare hand towel the hung on a metal rack next to the shower.

I press the towel to my hand and applied pressure. The pressure applied made it feel a little better but I felt my hand pulsing from the loose of my blood. I wrap the towel loosely around my hand and tuck the end of the towel underneath.

I walk back to the broken pile of glass on the floor and sweep it up. My hand still hurts and I am sure that once I get to the capital they will fix it up. I think about the life I once had, and if I had a second chance I would do a lot of things differently. For starters I would try to make friends with my free time instead of studying and I would try to do sports and become more involved in my district; but it is all useless, what's past is past and you can't take it back. I look out the window and see the landscape changing as hours pass by and I can't help to feel lonely in this harsh world.

* * *

_**sorry for it being short again. I just didn't know what else to write.**_

_**cause i cant think of anything else...**_

_**What two colors make up the color green? 10 points( first person gets 20 points!)**_


	12. Train Ride 4- District 10-female

**_heyyy again. how is everyone? i have been really busy for the past couple of weeks, so i apologize for my absences. I try my best to update when i have time to write and since i am really busy with midterms i may not update for a week or two._**

**_have fun reading and please reveiw!_**

* * *

**_This will be the last train ride_**

**_next one is the chariot rides!_**

**_******ANYONE WHO PM'S ME AN IDEA FOR A CHARIOT RIDE COSTUME WILL GET 10 EXTRA POINTS! *****_**

* * *

Zinnea Sparrow

District 10

Age 12

* * *

It is a weird sensation sleeping alone for the first time without my sister by my side. We usually don't get along, mostly because she still blames me for my parents death. When I was six years old, both my parents died. My family used to own one of the main farms in the district that provided the majority of food for the capital; at the time I was stupid and naïve enough to leave the oil lantern burning in the barn at night. Somehow in the middle of the night, the barn caught and went up in flames. Both of my parents rushed into the barn to save the animals because saving the animals was the main priority. Most of the horses and cows got out safely, but the barn collapsed on both of my parents. I remember how it looked, as the large wooden frames holding the roof up caved in and I started to run towards the barn; but my sister held me tight against her.

That was only six years ago, but it felt like eternity. My sister and I were taken into the orphanage and we have been there since. In District 10, there are a lot of orphans so my sister and I have to share a stale, rigid bed, it's not the best situation but at least I am not on the streets.

For the first time in my life I am scared beyond belief. I brush my pale blonde hair trying to get my mind off of the Games. I don't think I could ever make myself kill someone; I mean, I have trouble killing insects, so I don't think it would be possible to kill another human being. I remember as a little kid being on the farm and becoming attached to one of the lambs on the farm. The baby lamb was killed for meat soon after and I was alone again. I didn't have any friends growing up because I was more of an animal person and didn't like to talk. I could talk if I wanted to, it was just that I didn't have a connection with any of the other people; it always feels like I am an outsider. An outsider that no one ever wanted to be friends with and I don't see how I will be able to make an alliance if I don't talk to anyone.

It passes my mind that chance are that no one will even remember who I am. I have no parents, no friends, and no family. My own sister hates me and I see no reason of trying to live. My life is just like the lamb's life, being used for the entertainment of the stupid capital people. My life will go by simply unnoticed by the million people that watch the Games. No one will even think twice about me before they kill me.

My life wasn't that good before and I know in the end, I will be free from the chaos of my life. I'm just not sure how long I will live in the Games, but I know I won't live because no 12 year old ever won the Games before. Plus, I have no training at all, so I have a zero percent chance of living.

I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my skinny arms around my legs. I kept my feelings inside during the reaping so I looked strong, but in the inside i was screaming and crying. I felt like a prisoner inside my own body up on the stage, trying to will myself not to cry. But all at once, my emotions run free and I cry for the first time today, but not just for me, but for all the other tributes going in too.

* * *

**_Thanks you guys!_**

**_What two colours make up orange? - 15 points!_**


	13. Chariot Ride 1- District 2- male

**_Hey guys! Once again i am sorry for my absences. A family member had to go to the hospital and is ok now, but my life has been hectic. then last week i had to take my midterms. lets just say i really suck at Trigonometry. Also i am in drivers ed. so there is less free time that i dont have that is taken up. so i will try to update._**

* * *

**_We made it to the Chariot Rides! YAYYY! ONLY A COUPLE MORE TRIBUTES TO GO!_**

**_I AM GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE1 ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY._**

* * *

Millions of people staring right into their eyes;

betting and guessing on them all like savages.

They come from all over the Capital to see this annual so called "game", where teenagers slaughter other teenagers.

Allies are formed and betrayed by one another

because this is The Hunger Games.

* * *

Name- Milo Heat

District-2

Age- 18

_ 'This is it. Once the chariot starts to move I will no longer be the arrogant boy from District 2, but the 'boy' who won the Hunger Games.' _I thought to myself as I walked to the past all the other soon to be dead tributes.

The stylist put me in a shining, gold gladiator like body-armor. I look in the mirror to see a soldier, no a warrior, in front of me. The golden armor was sculpted nicely to my muscular chest and was tight fitting. The shoulder armor cut off right at my shoulders, exposing my muscular biceps. They made my hair and skin look like I had been training and had been sprinkled with perspiration. Even I had to admit, I liked wearing armor, it made me feel invincible and being in the presence of the Capital made me excited even more to win this game.

I know that winning the Games couldn't be all that hard for me. I have been training since I was 3 years old, I could practically hold a sword better than I could talk at that age. Then, my mother died when I was 7, the last thing she said to me before she died, was to work as hard as I possibly could in training and not to fail her. After that, I immensely excelled, no one could last more than a few seconds with me as their opponent. I wanted to volunteer since I was as 12 years old, but my instructor wouldn't let me volunteer until I was 18 because he said I would have more experience. I'm glad I waited because I have learned so much in the 6 years I have been training since I was 12.

After a moment, I was ushered into the chariot with my District partner, Parker. My stylist came over and handed me my gold shield and sword. He adjusted them on my arm and went to do the same to Parker's shield. I looked down at the sword and saw my reflection in the newly polished metal and when I looked back up I saw Parker's blue eyes staring intently at me.

She was dressed in the same type of body armor but the only thing different was that her dark brown hair fell in a cascade around her face. I'm not sure what Parker is up to, but there is something about her smile that tells me she is doing it all for herself. I recall her while we were watching the reapings on the train ride to the capital. She leaned in so close into me, that I could hear her heart pounding from inside her chest, at first I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she whispered something about teaming up, but I know she inferred more.

The chariot jolted forward and we started to move into the large room housing millions of people. The horses ahead were also matching us and were wearing the same gold armor. I could see the district 1's chariot ahead of us and it seemed that there outfit was far worse from ours, with their feather and silky costume. Their outfit surely does not look as intimidating as mine, well it won't matter soon how they look, because they won't be the ones winning, all 23 tributes are going to die.

We soon pull into a semi-circle and all the chariots line up. We stood there in front of them, like trophies. Ones that are about to be going to war with each other; slaughtering everyone, but leaving one untouched by the mayhem.

Out of all the chariots I had the best costume and it was obvious. I feel my hand being lifted and look down. I see Parker take my hand and look up. She gives me a smile, whether it was genuine or fake is unknown, but she has a nice act going for her.

I think for a while about whether I should try to get in on the act. I have Iris at home to think about, she would be devastated if I even kissed Parker. What Parker probably wants to do, is to tell the entire world that we are in love, just to get sponsors.

I remember the day I told Iris I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games; she broke down immediately and started crying, yelling and telling me that she couldn't live without me. Her bright, blue confident eyes were red and her pale skin was stained with her tears, her light blonde hair was a mess as she shoved me away as I tried to comfort her. It took days for her to talk to me again, if she saw me kissing Parker, it would ruin her, it would ruin us. But is us better than just me alone? Would I be willing to throw our relationship under the bus to team up with her? I picture Iris again, I promised her I would come home, but will she understand if I teamed up with Parker? I don't think I would be able to live with myself either way. If I died, I would die knowing that Iris would be broken and alone. If I teamed up with Parker, I know she would be hurt if Parker kissed me, and when I came home, she and I would never be the same. I know she would secretly be upset and she would wonder if I really ever liked her.

A million questions spiral through my mind, but I can tell Parker is confident at her skills, so she must be really good at whatever she does; although I can't stand her, she may be a vital part to surviving the Hunger Games. But in the end only one person comes out of the games, me.

* * *

**_how many days are in the month February? 10 points( first person get 15 points!)_**

_**Please remember to review to get sponsor points. Write a nice long response ( i feel really generous today so i will give more points for reviewing!)**_

_**so click the little button that says review...you know you want to!**_

_**Thanks again to all you guys!**_


	14. Chariot Ride 2- District 3- male

_**hey guys! I didn't even get to ask. how was you Valentine's Day? I hope all of yours was great. **_

_**We made it to the 2nd chariot rides! yay only 2 more until the training begins.**_

* * *

Name- Ash Cedar

District- 3

Age-12

People look at me, with interest and curiosity written all throughout their faces. I try to ignore them all but it is impossible, everywhere I am escorted, their eyes seem to follow me.

Back in District 3, I was considered the odd one and as a result I often never had friends. My own parents abandoned me, I wish i knew why but not sure how someone can just leave their own flesh and blood. Then when my parents abandoned me i was sent to live with my god awful Aunt and Uncle, and they ignore me every chance they get. That's just how it is for me; no one likes me enough to stay; which is why I don't have any friends.

I look down at my freshly scrubbed hands. I am amazed to see that skin can even be that clean. Me, I rarely get to wash or take a bath; but when I do wash, its only with a sponge and water. My Aunt and Uncle wash, but they won't even give me soap to use. Sometimes I think that they wish I was dead because I am an unnecessary burden for them. I never understood that though, because what burdens can they possibly have; I make all the meals in the house and I wash the dishes when we eat, they never do anything but drink alcohol and get drunk.

Once I accidently dropped one of the glass plates and it shattered all over the kitchen floor. My uncle was pissed at me and because he drank a lot so he wasn't up to his normal senses. He came over to me and started punching me and beating me up. As if that wasn't enough he got a bat and broke my leg; since then, my leg has never been the same. Eventually my Aunt came in and took the bat away and dragged him to his room, but she still left me there to die. I was bleeding and in pain with a broken leg and she left me there. I had to walk to my room and try to fix my leg up as best as I could. I know that they wouldn't get me a doctor; we had no money for that kind of stuff, so I wrapped it up in some excess rags and a piece of kindling from the fireplace.

No one asked about my leg in school. My teacher saw me, than looked away. I have and always will be neglected by everyone in my district. I often wonder where my parents are, but now I hope they are rotting in a hole somewhere because I have no sympathy for them. Why would I they left me with my drunken Uncle who beats me up.

I snap myself out of my daydream and into reality. At least for a little while here, I won't be neglected. It's true though, since I've been here; everyone has been so nice to me and they even fed me. It was actually nice for once eating a full meal and taking a shower.

A tall man walks in my room and orders everyone out and at that everyone left but me. He smiles at me and comes over and pulls a chair up next to me. A thought runs through my mind and I wonder if he is anything like the freaks that washed me.

"Hey. I'm Caper and I will be your stylist." He holds out his hand and expects me to shake it but I do nothing but sit there. He looks at his hand for a little while as if thinking something along the lines of 'wow. This kid has no manners at all.' and he retracts his hand.

I look at this man and study him. His hair is dyed a light purple color and his eyes are an unnatural blue, but the strangest thing about him is that his personality seems semi normal. Maybe I can trust him, it's not like he can abandon me, and if anything I will be abandoning everyone here. I know I won't live through the games. It would be a miracle if I lived through the blood bath.

I hold out my hand and whisper quietly "Hi, I'm Ash."

At my sudden hospitality, Caper smiles and shakes my hand and laughs "it's nice to meet you Ash. Are you hungry?"

In truth, I haven't even noticed that my stomach was growling especially loud until Caper pointed it out to me. In the beginning I didn't think I would be able to trust Caper, but there is just something about him that makes me think that I can trust him.

He laughed again "I'll take that as a yes. What do you want? You can have anything you desire."

I stare really confused at him and look around. There wasn't any food in this room to pick from. "What are you talking about? What food?" I ask confused.

"We have a button we push for food. If you can think of the food, I am sure they have it." He answered. I tried to think of what I really wanted. I know I wanted it to be something that I never have. Then it hit me; I wanted ice cream. We never had ice cream back home, one because we didn't have a freezer and two because we could never afford it. Usually ice cream was only for the rich people and the poor people could only dream of what it tasted like.

"Can I have strawberry ice cream?" I ask. At that, he presses a few buttons and in a matter of seconds and bowl of pink looking ice cream is on the table. He hands the bowl to me. I stare at it for a little while, unsure whether I want to eat it. If I ate it I might not get another one. I grab the spoon and dig into the ice cream. It was different from what I imagined it to be, I expected it to be more sweet, but it was creamier and soft as it melted in my mouth.

He let me finish my ice cream before I started to get dressed in the chariot outfit. He showed me the costume before I put it on. It was a silvery bluish color shinny looking material with dark shiny black metal twisted into it. It was horrendous and I was appalled by the thought that I was going to have to wear it.

He helped me into the legs of the costume and I slipped it on. He walked around to my back and zippered my back up so that it was more tightly fitting. He slicked back my dark brown hair and put a black metal piece on my head. The weight of the costume was terrible and it was an effort just to walk to our chariot. I walk past the other chariots and see the horses. Each horse was a dark brown color. i was amazed my the size of the horses because i have never seen one before today. In district 3, no one had horses it just wasn't that type of area to have horses as a pet.

I walked onto my chariot and waited for my district partner. I think she said her name was Wyn but I haven't really talked to her. The entire train ride I basically was alone, cooped up in my room. The only time I left my room was when it was dinner time, but I didn't talk to anyone there either. After a few moments Wyn comes and is wearing the same costume. Her looks as bad as mine does and I don't feel as embarrassed by wearing it.

The chariot starts moving and we enter the semicircle and all the districts line up. I look at the crowd and start to feel nervous again. I close my eyes and take deep breathes trying to calm myself. I can tell that Wyn is nervous too, but I don't think she has it as bad as I do. My eyes flutter open and close as I look around.

The crowd is emanating loud cheers and it's impossible to hear myself think. I manage to smile a little, but the fear is sinking even deeper into my stomach. Tomorrow is training and I am going to have to learn something if I want to live, I just hope my leg won't get in the way.

* * *

_**how many days are in August?- 10 points! (15 points for the first person!)**_

_**I have a contest for you. The winner will get 30 points! Whoever is my 100th viewer will get the points. Soooo if you want the points please review!**_


	15. Chariot Ride 3- District 6- female

**_heyy guys! soo it's really late here and i don't feel like going over spelling and stuff. I'm just really tired. I will updat e sponsor points from the last chapter tomorrow, i just need to go to bed now. _**

**_After this one...There is one more chariot ride! YAYYYYY! _**

* * *

Name- Pippy Montgomery

District- 6- female

Age- 17

* * *

The past few hours on the train ride to the capital have been terrifying. I know that I will have to kill if I want to win, but I don't see myself ever being able to end someone else's life like it means nothing.

My mentor is some old lady who I am surprised hasn't had a heart attack and dropped dead already. Her snow white hair is tied back and pulled in a tightly woven bun, making all of her wrinkles more pronounced. She is a nice lady, but she gets distracted easily and doesn't really help that much. I wish we had a different mentor, but she is the only mentor for our district. Out of the time I talked to her, I learned that you should not make a fire unless you are looking to be killed. The entire time she was talking I kept thinking _'I knew that, now what's next'_; but she kept repeating herself. I basically decided that I will be using all the survival skills I will learn from the training, because my mentor was no help.

After being released from the train, I was escorted into a room where they stripped me of all my clothing. The strange people surrounding me were unlike the people at home. They had their skin dyed to match the color of their hair and they had such puffy outfits. Just looking at them made me want to throw up, thinking that these people will be dressing me in whatever they desire.

Soon I wash washed and scrubbed free of any dirt that was on my skin. After that, they plucked and pulled every single hair on my body, so that the only hair I had was my hair on my head. The skin stung as they pulled out each individual strand of hair from my skin. Now that my body was clean and hairless, they threw a robe around me and moved me into another room.

Everyone soon left and another freak show walked in. She was nothing less than a freak show, her bright purple eyes matched her lavender skin and pink hair. I hoped that I would get a semi normal person, but I most have forgotten that this is the capital and there are only freaks here. Her silver dress seemed to make her hair and skin glow as the colors contrasted.

She extended her hand and I shook it to be polite "Hi, I'm Jem and I'll be your stylist." She smiled at me and I smiled back, urging her to move forward.

"I know that this must be so hard on you, so I will make it easier by giving you the most awesome costume ever. You are going to love it! My team and I spent hours working on it." She boasted loudly. I have only been next to her for less than a minute and I can already feel her getting on my nerves.

She took my hand and dragged me over to the sketch of the costume. I looked at the sketch pad and saw what looked like a conductor suit which was "capital-fied", so it had big puffy sleeves and a stupid hat. If I thought my day was bad, it just got a whole lot worse.

"I don't know if I can wear that hideous thing." I told her. "It's just I'll be made fun of by the other tributes" I explained to her.

"Well I am sorry honey, but you have no choice, and neither do the other tributes" Her friendly and obnoxious personality was replaced with a hurt and irritated one.

"I'm sorry. But that is just not my taste." I apologize to her, but I don't mean it. I mean, look at it. It is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. No matter how much I protested wearing the costume, somehow she still won, which left me wearing the stupid thing after all.

I look in the mirror, and I see myself. The certain parts of me shine through the capital version; like my hazel eyes and my dirty blonde hair which was neatly parted and braided down the back. For the rest of me, it was covered in makeup and I didn't recognize myself. This was my first time that I wore any makeup, some girls wore it, but often it wasn't something I could afford.

They finish off the already disgusting costume with an equally disgusting black combat styled boots. Overall, the boots were the nicest part of the ensemble and they were pretty ugly too; with the high lace up and worn leather.

They loaded me into the chariot with my district partner. My partner was a short and chubby little boy and he was probably a few inches shorter than me; but I know that he seemed like a good person. I smiled at him and said hi to be polite, but no other words were exchanged between him and I.

As the chariot started to move ever so slowly closer to the audience, I decided that I am going to try my hardest. I won't give up without a plan, I have to get out of here and go home to my family and friends. I said all of that with one thing as I entered the auditorium; I said it all with a giant smile across my face.

* * *

**_sorry about spelling and grammar again, i will edit this maybe tomorrow. But I am just dead right now, I might just pass out while i am typing. lol. but really, i am tired; again sorry for mistakes._**

**_xoxoxoxoxo- _**

**_Annie_**


	16. Chariot Ride-4- District 5- female

_**hey guys! Sorry for the long wait again, I have been having major problems finding time to write.**_

_**Thank you to HpHgPj who posted the 100th comment. That meant so much to me, and thank you for all the guys who commented too, You guys make me want to keep writing!**_

_**This is the last Chariot Ride- next one is the Training. **_

* * *

Name- Hana Katheryn

District 5- female

Age 14

* * *

A girl with a broken arm which was poorly wrapped up approaches the stage. You could tell she was scared and terrified, but yet she still climbed the steady stairs. She was skinny and her bright, blue, watery eyes shined, looking for someone who would pity her, someone who would get her out of the situation.

Her eyes landed on me and stared me down with a sad, begging look. I knew the poor, young girl would never have a chance of surviving, but something deep inside of me compelled me to go against everything I wanted and to volunteer. Now it was not going to be her blood that would be shed, it would be mine instead.

The memory soon fades as I remember why I volunteered. I volunteered because I have a chance of surviving, and I felt pity for the poor girl. My parents would be proud of me if they were still alive.

You see, my parents were murdered and I almost died along side of them. Of what I remember both my parents loved me, but I don't remember much other than what they look liked. My mother had thick, long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes; while my father had almost black eyes with dark brown hair. People used to tell me I looked just like my father and I would tell them thanks and nod politely; but every day that passes, I feel that I forget a big part of them.

I escaped that day my parents died because I was out playing in my backyard when my mother came outside and screamed at me to run. I looked at her, mesmerized by her platinum hair blowing in the wind. She ran to me and picked me up then she left me in the woods near my house, telling me to stay. I was too frightened to move, so I stayed there till sunset, when the sun cast shadows that played with my mind. I remember getting up and walking home. I walked to the front of the house and the door was swung wide open, I walked in slowly making sure not to make too much noise.

A red hand print was left on the side of the wall and everyone I loved was gone. Right before me laid my mother's lifeless body. I didn't know she was dead at the time because I was only 4 years old, so I sat next to her and played with her messy hair. My father was right next to her too and I tried talking to him, but he didn't answer. I eventually realized and ran back into the woods, I was upset and traumatized; but over the next few years in the woods I learned how to survive on my own. I found an old bomb shelter from a long time ago when Panem wasn't Panem, but a country called the USA. I never learned about this until now because I wasn't in school, but there were a ton of old history books and maps and weapons.

Sometimes, when the sun is too hot, I would craw onto the cot and read some of the history books. Along with all the books and maps was an ancient, rusted old ax. It had a nicely carved wooden handle and a dull, rusted old blade, but with a little cleaning up it was nice and new looking. I have gotten a lot better hunting with the ax, but I still find it a challenge sometimes.

Occasionally, I would read the history books when I was bored, but reading them always made me thing about the world we live in. It's amazing how America gained independence and started their own nation. I wondered sometimes to myself and wondered why Panem couldn't revolt, I mean we are treated unfairly and a lot of people starve. But, the moment my name was picked from the glass bowl I understood why that would never happen. The people are too afraid to do anything rash and out-spoken or anything that would draw any unwanted attention to themselves. The people of Panem live in fear of the government for a revolution to happen.

* * *

They shoved me in a wide, open room and striped off all my dirty garments, so that I was naked. They looked at all of my body and frowned. I tried to cover myself feeling very uncomfortable but the people slapped my hands when I tried. They finally nodded to each other and left. Once they were gone I looked in the mirror on the wall, I didn't have a lot of muscle because I don't train or anything, but I did have my mind that could help in the games. Reading the books actually helped me a lot, I don't think people know a lot about the history of the USA and I read a lot of books about fighting techniques. I might actually have a chance surviving.

Another person soon walked in. She was a rather small lady and she was very skinny. She smiled at me and walked over. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, completely oblivious to the fact that I was naked, but I didn't think she cared much.

"Hi! I'm Amethyst, I'm your stylist." She chirped and walked around me. I could tell where she got her name from because her eyes were actually a pale purplish blue color and her hair was a pale blonde hair with bright purple highlights.

She walked over to a nearby wooden table and threw me a robe and told me to put it on. I looked at it for a second and slid my hands threw the openings then tried the rob around my waist. Amethyst walked outside the room for a second and when she returned she had a person following her wheeling a cart with my costume on it.

I didn't know what to think of it, my district is power and electricity. The costume is a black dress, and the bottom of the dress flows around my feet while the rest of it is tight fitting. I slide the dress on and it fits perfectly as if it was meant for me. It hugs all my curves and accentuates my body nicely. I notice soon that the top of the dress is a dark purple that fades into black, then all of a sudden the dress transforms beneath my eyes. It is almost as if there if purple veins are running through the dress.

Amethyst walks up behind me and says "Me and my friends worked hours trying to figure out a way to incorporate electrical current into the dress."

In this dress, I look flawless, stunning, and nothing like myself. Soon the hair dressers come in and braid my hair back in a complex system of braids twisted together. The effect is stunning and to finish it off Amethyst comes and puts a pair of earrings in my ear with a gem called an onyx. I have never seen one in person or even heard of it, but it looks absolutely amazing.

She escorts me to my chariot and helps me step up onto the platform. I don't know what it is about this situation, but something deep inside of me tells me that things will work out; and I know they will because I have faith in myself.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed that!**_

_**Just a reminder, please review because once the game starts... I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING QUESTIONS AND THE ONLY WAY TO GET POINTS IS TO REVIEW, ALLY WITH ANOTHER TRIBUTE, SURVIVING A DAY, ETC. MORE POINT EARNING IS ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**When is the first day of spring?*** 20 pts*****_


	17. training 1- district 11- male

**_hey guys!_**

**_Sooo we made it to the first day of training! _**

**_please remember to review!_**

* * *

Name- Ben Fellows

District 11- male

Age- 15

"By the end of the games, 23 of you will be dead; and one of you will be crowned victor." the lady said looking at all of the tributes, letting the information sink in. It was hard to wrap my head around the thought that I may be dead within two weeks, but I had to put that thought aside if I was going to get out of here alive. I didn't really have a choice, it was to be killed or to kill; and I don't want to die.

I looked around at the tributes, wondering who the lucky person was going to be. All the tributes were wearing the same thing, a black spandex material with light blue stripes. The girls were wearing similar clothing, only they had cropped tight spandex pants which were hugging all their curves. I stop paying attention to the instructor who was talking and started looking at all the girls in the room, when people start to move and scatter to different stations in the room.

I walk over to one station of edible plants with another girl there. I politely say hi to them and the girl and I sit down on the floor and listen quietly and try to take in as much as I could. As much as I tried I was getting distracted by the girl. She was pretty hot actually with her long, dark hair braided into ponytail so you could see her face. She seemed nervous because she was constantly playing with the end of her braid and when she looked up at me and saw me staring she turned bright pink. I had his effect with a lot of girls back home; I was just that type of guy. I thought that it would be a good idea to get to know who I am up against, so I will get to know the other tributes.

Once the station was done the girl got up, but I walked up behind her and put my arm around her shoulder pulling her toward me.

"Hey. I'm Ben" I told her and she nodded and tried to get out of my hold; but when she escaped I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to bite ok. What's your name?" I tried to calm there girl, but she stayed silent.

"What district are you from?" I ask trying to get anything out of her.

This time she answers with one syllable "none of your business" and tries to walk away from me, but I keep my iron grip on her wrist.

"Please let go of me." She begs but I ignore her. When I don't move she starts slapping my hand until I let go and she runs to the next station.

I follow her to the station where she is now sitting at. I look at the station and it has a whole bunch of axes. She looks at them for a moment and selects one and throws it at the target, taking off its head.

I pick one up that was similar to hers and she looks at me with her eyebrows raised. I throw it as hard as I can and it whizzed past the target, missing it by about 5 feet. She laughed and walked over and handed me another. I was surprised by her action because 5 minutes ago she was all like get the hell away from me.

"You aren't focusing enough. You are only using your muscles. You have to use your head too" and with that she threw a second one and it took another targets arm off.

I tried what she said and threw it, but this time it hit the target with a loud satisfying thud. I stand there, utterly surprised at the throw. I was never really good at aim and it made me happy that i hit the target. When I look back to thank the girl, she disappeared to the next station. I thought I annoyed her enough today, but there is always tomorrow.

* * *

I know its short, i just didn't have time to type and upload...sorry.

What is the first day of summer? 20 pts


	18. Training 2- District 9- male

_**heyyy guys! I hope you are having a great easter...for those who celebrate it. **_

_**This is the second training, so only two more. YAYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

Name- Joseph Pendleton

District 9- male

Age 18

They're the reason I'm here. I wouldn't take anything I did back though. This government is corrupt and the peace keepers beat up little children. A couple months ago my bother pissed off the head peace keeper and made him really angry. I was walking through town and saw the head peace keeper raise his hand to hit Alex and I ran in between them, right in the line of fire. His hand made impact across my face, leaving a long red mark on my check. I turned around and screamed at my brother to go home and he listened and ran off getting help. I turn back to face the peace keeper. I towered over him by a few inches and stare him down. He didn't look intimidated by me at all, but he looked even more pissed off at me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" the man screams at me.

I thought only for a second before I answered with "what am I doing? I'm saving my bother from getting beat up by a jerk like you."

He raided his fist again, but I was faster and brought mine down on his face multiple times. At one point he fell backwards after I hit him and when I kicked him in his stomach, I heard something crack.

The image soon dissipates into another room and the current situation takes over. I'm in the hunger games because I saved my brother and was sent to jail to pay for my actions. The word life sentence runs through my brain, I would have died in there if I didn't volunteer. Volunteering was freedom for me because if I win I would be forgiven of my so called "crime".

Today is the first day of training and we all sit down to eat breakfast. A feast is placed in front of our eyes and I devour what's in front of my eyes with a matter of minutes. My mentor tells me and Luthien, who is my district partner that when training, make sure you look intimidating because you don't want to be seen as easy prey. I could see where he was coming from, like right now, Luthien, looked frightened because her skin was as pale as I have every seen. The word "Prey" echoes around in my head and I realize that's what we all are. 23 of us are going to die and only one will live, prey describes the 23 unlucky people perfectly.

I head down to the training center and look around. The giant room is brightly lit with a small window with people sitting looking at us. I guessed that they were looking at all of our skills, but I could imagine that some money and bets were being exchanged.

There were various station all over the room, from weapons to fire making and all in between. I head over to the station closest to my right which was knot making. I was new to everything in the room, so I tried my best to widen my variety of the stations I went to. The instructor seemed to be in his early or mid-twenties and seemed to know everything under the sun about making knots. Me on the other hand, I was making a fool out of myself trying to master all the different knots; but the only one I can remember by heart is the snare knot.

After all the humiliation was over, I look around the room for another station. But before I find a station, I looked at each of the tributes in the room. Some of the other tributes really stand out at me; the careers are my major concern. They win almost every year, so my chances are very slim. I see one of the girl careers, who I think is named Parker, flirting with her district partner. But, her district partner seems to want nothing to do with her and is trying to ignore her the best that he could.

I see other tributes at the stations, struggling just like I am. I never thought about this before now, but what about an alliance. I guess it would be with Luthien, she is only 14 years and she doesn't seem like she is going to fight anyone; but who else could I have an alliance with. I walk around the room to find Luthien at the camouflage area.

She looks up at me and smiles politely.

"Hey, Luthien" I say, walking near her and sat against the wall opposite of her. She walks over and sits next to me.

Things have been tough since I have arrived at the capital and I have grown close to Luthien. She is a little bit odd and crazy but, she is young and I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let something happen to her.

"How's training going?" she asked curiously, trying to make some type of small talk.

"Good I guess, the careers hogging the weapons though, so I haven't actually gone over there yet." Which is true because they have their group of tributes that are constantly over at the weapons and anyone who wants to use the weapons get made fun of and given death stares.

"They don't really leave do they?" She states humbly trying to act braver than she is. I nod, showing that I understand but I don't answer her.

"How am I going to live, Joseph?" she asks me nervously and the truth is I am still trying to figure that one out myself.

"I'm not sure, but we have to try. I won't die without a fight, and neither should you." I tell her, putting my arm over her shoulder protectively.

Everything in my life is in chaos, and I have no control over anything. But, things will work out, I know they will because they have to.

* * *

_**HERE IS THE POINTS FOR TODAY!**_

_**REVIEW**__** AND I WILL BE EXTRA GENEROUS, BECAUSE SOME OF YOUR POINTS ARE VERY LOW! (30 pts for anyone)**_


	19. Training 3- District 12- male

**_HEYY i updated again._**

**_I loved making this chapter!_**

**_Hope you all love it!_**

**_One more training left!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

Name- Marco Roux

District 12- male

Age- 17

I was being shoved hard against the wall by the other guy tribute. No one messes with me; I don't even care if he is a stupid career. All my instincts took over and I flipped Julius over my shoulder onto the hard tile floor of the training center. He landed with a loud satisfying thud. He groans then flips over on his stomach and gets back on his feet.

All of his friends laugh at us, mostly at me though; but I'll show him, I'll show them all. We both stand there for a second than he lunges at me. I somehow manage to grab his T-shirt then pull him down and knee him in the ribs. He is strong and tall, but I can take him. He grunts and stands up again.

Now all of his friends see that I am winning the fight and Julius hasn't even attempted to make a throw at me. But then whistles start blowing and people come out from nowhere, laying hands on my arms and dragging across the room. I try to shrug and kick the people dragging me out of the room, but it was useless because if I did escape from them they would only send more people.

They drop me on the cold, hard, tiled floor and lock the door behind them. The room was small; it was painted white and had a white small sofa. I stand up on my feet and sit down on the sofa and sink into the seat. In district 12, I don't have anything as fancy as this, I have wooden seats and a table and an old, spring-loaded bed.

My mother got pregnant when she was 16 with the guy she said she so called "loved", but he broke up with her after I was born. After that, she turned to morphine for the pain and loneliness. When I was 6 years old, she injected too much morphine and was out of it, she almost beat me to death than left me on the streets to die. Luckly, some peacekeepers found me lying in my own blood on the brick road near my house and brought me to a healer. I never told the lady my real name because I was afraid I would go back to my mother. A few years after, I found out my father had an affair and had a daughter named Charlotte who I became very close with. Charlotte and I ran away and we have been living in this little worn down shack in the Seam, it was the only thing we could afford and the owner sometimes threatens to kick us out.

The door in the room opens and a man steps in. He had blond hair so blond that it appeared white in some places, but whether it was natural is the question. He was wearing a navy blue suit and stood very tall, I wasn't sure who he was, but I knew he was important.

"I am Titis Haze, I'm the head game maker." He told me. I swallowed hard, what did I get myself into. The head game maker rarely gets out, when he does, it only when someones in trouble.

"Hi." I say, trying to be as friendly and courteous as possible.

"Let's just skip all the friendly talking and get straight to business, OK?" He paused waiting for an answer.

What do I say? If I say something wrong and he hates me I will be screwed for the games. Panic runs through me at the thought that I will be as good as dead now because of the fight already in training.

"I agree."I tell him, waiting for him to say something.

"Fighting before the games begin is against the rules, and because of that I am sorry to say that you will be punished in the games for that. So as a result you are banned from the training center and will be confined to you living quarters from now on." He says, pulling up one of the upholstered chairs and sitting down.

What he just said sinks in and I regret the fight. What I did will hurt me in the games, and I will die for sure now. Every inch of hope I had stored has now disappeared and filled with disparity and same. How could I let my anger do this to me!

I stand up, furious "How can you do this to me, I didn't start it! I only walked over to the weapons and got tripped by Julius. I was angry at him and I said stuff to him, but I didn't start the fight. He shoved me against the wall and I took action, if he left me alone; none of this would have happened. It's unfair!" I scream at him, but Titis haze didn't seem fazed by my anger though.

"I'm sorry, but we already made the decision and you are banded from training. When I leave, you will be escorted by my men to-"

"You can't do this to me. You can't!" I interrupted him and screamed at him once more.

"I don't care. It was your actions and now you have to pay for them." He says standing again and walking out of the room. Once he left, four other men came in and pulled my arm making me stand, the men were semi big, but I could probably take them. Elbow the guy in the face that was holding my arm and he fell to the ground in pain. The three other guys came at me and I only was able to punch one before something sharp stabbed me in the neck. Whatever they injected made my muscles lose feeling before I knew it I was on the ground with my vision going blurry and black spots multiplying before my eyes, until everything turned black.

* * *

**_so if i confused anyone as to why they got in a fight...i'll explain. so julius tripped him and Marco got pissed and yelled at Julius...Then Julius shoved him against the wall...lol, then the fight begins._**


	20. Training 4- District 8- Female

_**Heyyyyy soo we made it to the last training! yayyy**_

_**So we only have 4 more tributes to go! I decided to do 2 private session and 2 interviews, instead of doing 4 interview...but if you don't like that and would prefer the other way, feel free to PM me and tell me**__**.**_

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

Name- Kiki Nafe

Age 12

District 8- female

The two male tribute attack at each other, the taller one who I think is a career seems like he would win, but the other tribute looks like he is winning. I watch as the other male tribute brings his knee into the other tributes stomach. Even from this far away, I could almost hear a bone cracking as the career fell to the floor. After a few moments the career gets back on his feet and they both stared at each other. I know some things about fighting, but I would never use them because I don't want to hurt anyone. I also know that fighting before the games has a major penalty and I was afraid to know what would happen.

People come out from every corner with ear-piercing whistles. I back out of the way for them to get in near the fight; the room has gone hushed except for the movement of feet and the curses from both of the tributes. The career tribute was trying his best to keep up a fight in the injured state he was in, but eventually they injected him with something to knock him out, then they carried him out. The people in the white uniforms dragged the other tribute out of the room and everyone looks at each other and laughs as if it was some type of joke. But, the reality is, that wasn't funny, and here, everything you do is life or death. The career tribute looked to be in pretty bad shape when he left the room, but this is the capital and they can fix anyone like new in a matter of minutes.

To get my mind off of things I decide to walk around all the stations, trying to figure out which one I should go to. None of them really stand out, but I find my way to the sling shot station. I grab the one nearest to me and trace the intricate patterns carved into the wooden handle.

I walk over to the table with the rocks and assorted things to shot and picked out a small sharp rock. I place the rock into the smooth leather pouch and pull the pouch back to my face. I take three deep breaths and aim the sling shot at the targets in front of me. When I release the pouch the rock veers slightly off to the left. When I try the second time, I hit the target a little to the left. I pictured the rock hitting the red target that was placed before me and pick up another rock. I take a few deep breaths and bring my arm back, steadying my hand. When I let go the rock travels and hits the target smack in the middle. I never really knew if I was good at aiming or not because I have never touched a weapon before in my life until now.

The doors to the training center slam open and in walks the career tribute that was in the fight. He walks over to his group of career tributes and they bombard him with questions. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying so I sneak closer and hide behind a large supporting beam so I could listen.

"They let me go, but they aren't happy with me." He tells them.

"Julius, what do you mean they just let you go? Who is they? What happened to the other guy?" A intimidating career girl pushed her way through all the others to ask.

"Titis Haze. He's the head game maker and I don't know what happened to the other guy." He screams at them and shoves through them all and walks right past me.

I walk out of the room to the cafeteria where there were tables of food and my mentor sitting down eating an apple.

"Do you know what happened to the other tribute?" I ask sitting down across from her at the table.

"The game maker banned him from training. So the kids confined to his room." She says as if it's the average normal day stuff while taking another bite out of the red apple then wiping her face.

"I'm not sure how the other career got let go, while the other kid was banned; but I would bet money on it that it was cause Julius was a career and Marco wasn't." She adds getting up and flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder then walking out of the room. Well, some mentor she is.

* * *

**_Awww well poor Marco getting treated badly. _**

**_What temperature does water freeze at? 20 pts_**


	21. Private Session- District 10- male

_**HEYYYY! Soo here is the first Private Session! only a couple more tributes to go!**_

_**please review because it tells me what everyone is thinking and sorry if its a tad bit short for this chapter...i didn't know what to write.**_

* * *

Name- Gael Vinery

Age- 16

District 10

"Julius Wright" yelled the peacekeeper from the edge of the holding room. Julius got up and walked out of the room with a smirk on his face, which basically told me he was just as conceded as I thought he would be.

Time went by and I sat in silence and waited my turn. My nerves were on fire as the tributes were selected. I'm not exactly sure what I will be doing, maybe throwing knives or the whip, but what good is all that if I can't get to any of them in the cornucopia. Every year the cornucopia is a bloodbath and about 9 children a slaughtered, but will I be lucky enough to get out of it. I'm a fast runner, but there is always the uncertainty in the back of my mind telling me I'll fail, that I will be one of those nine children.

"Joseph Pendleton" calls the peace keeper again. I look down at my feet, he's district 9, so one more person before my name gets called.

A couple minutes pass while I look at all the remaining 8 tributes. Out of all of them, the only tribute that stands out is Marco, the one who got in the fight and was banned from training. Part of me really feels bad for the guy, he didn't start the fight but he got in trouble; the guy who did start the fight walked away with a little slap on the wrist.

"Gael Vinery" I hear the peace keeper say. That's me, I close my eyes and take a deep breath and walk into the training center.

When I walk in, I notice that the room had some of the unimportant stations taken away. I walk over to the knife throwing station and I grab the dagger that was closest to me. The metal felt heavy in the palm of my hand, knowing that what happens in here will possibly affect the amount of sponsors I could get. I have been practicing the three days in training non-stop and I have gotten pretty good at throwing knives, but everyone and a while I miss and I hope today is not going to be one of those days.

I take a deep breath and step back to the white line painted on the concrete floor. Raising my arm, I steady it making sure that I won't miss. I throw the dagger into the cut out figure of a person and it hits the wall, completely missing the target.

"No" I mutter as I stare at the dagger that was in my hands only a few moments ago. How could I miss that, I don't understand. I decide to pick up another dagger and try again. I walk back to the white line once again, hoping that this try will be different. I slow my breaths and steady my shaking hands. I throw the dagger with everything I had. I watched as it ricocheted and embedded itself into the leg of the target. How could I miss the target again, it could have been worse and I could have missed completely.

Just as I was about to reach for another dagger, a female voice from inside the observation room went over the loudspeaker saying "Thank you, but that is enough. You may leave now. "

How could they cut me off like that, I could have had a better throw if they let me try again. I chucked the dagger on the floor behind me and walked out of the room, slamming the doors behind me.

I wanted to get out of these games alive for my brother and my father. Now, that seems impossible because I doubt I will get a good score.

* * *

At what temperature does water boil at? 20 points


	22. i'm sorry

hey everyone!

I am so sorry for my absence. My mother was in the hospital and had to have surgery. Then her boss decided to be a jerk and laid her off, so she is with out a job. In this economy, its hard to be with out a job, so being the great 16 year old daughter i am... i actually got a job. So if I don't update, don't kill me...i would rather be writing a chapter than working.

So once again, i am sorry.

I am NOT quitting and i will update ASAP.

Thanks!

XOXOXOXOX

Annie


End file.
